Chains and Whips Excite Me
by Tidus'luvr
Summary: Random crack that popped into my head during season four Criss Angel is a Dbag. What happened to Dean at that kink club?  Destiel. Smut. Crack. Slash. Don't like, don't read!


_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing except a dirty mind._

_**Warnings: **__Smut. Crack. Slash. BDSM. Uh, crack again. _

**Chains and Whips Excite Me**

Dean looked through the now illuminated smoke at the figure emerging from the doorway. If this was Chief, then Chief was big, leather clad, and not exactly what he was expecting. Dean didn't mind leather, but, upon looking at the man approaching, he couldn't help but thinking that some things were better left unseen. The sound of the slapping of a rubber whip on skin penetrated the low bass that came from the room downstairs. No way this was the guy he was looking for.

"You are really gunna get it tonight, big boy," the man said, with the accompaniment of a small smirk, and Dean really hoped he was just confusing real life with porn again, because people don't really talk like that unless—

"There's been a misunderstanding." No way in hell was Dean going to be the submissive to this—well whatever he was. He was there to find Chief, not be spanked rosy. Those motherfucking magician assholes. "I uh, think I've been had."

In retrospect that was probably not the best thing to say at an S&M club.

Chief shook his hat topped head. "Oh, you ain't been had, 'til you've been had by the chief."

Well fuck. Dean felt his face fall, and he tried quickly to think of a way out of this.

"Oh, and before we get started," Chief lifted a hand in questioning, "What's your safe-word?"

Dean forced the bile down in his throat. No offense to the chief, but he was just not Dean's type, and the rubber and leather had nothing to do with it. "Listen, buddy—"

He was interrupted by another, strangely familiar voice. "Excuse me, but I believe I can... take it from here." Dean looked back over at the chief just in time to see Castiel looking at the chief.

"Oh yeah? Why don't we share him?" Chief asked, and Dean really hoped that wasn't an option.

"I prefer to work alone." With that Cas placed two fingers on the dude's head and he collapsed.

Dean expelled a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "That is one pushy dude," Dean said walking over to the angel, a smirk on his face as he looked down at the unconscious blob on the floor. "I have to say, the idea of getting sent to an S&M club sounds a lot more appealing on paper." He glanced back up at Castiel, who had picked up the paintbrush whip that had fallen as well.

"What exactly is the purpose of this?" the trench-coat clad angel looked down at the strange object in his hand and then back up at Dean. "And what is a safe-word?"

Dean cleared his throat. "Uh, well, sometimes people… like it rough?"

Cas just looked at him blankly, clearly not getting it.

"Hell no am I giving the _talk_ to a freaking angel," Dean said, however when Castiel continued to look at him with the same wide-eyed look of intrigue, he caved. "Sometimes, kinky bastards like to smack each other around to get their jollies."

"You mean to say they cause each other physical pain for sexual pleasure?"

Dean wanted to smack himself in the face, but he resisted. "Yeah, basically. And the safe-word is so that the dominant person, the one who's smacking or choking the other guy, or whatever, knows when it's too much and they should stop. It's usually something weird like, Panda or something."

"Why would they not stop if the other person asked them to stop?"

"Well because that's the fun I guess. Pushing things too far, even if they say no."

"You seem to know a great deal about this subject, Dean," Castiel said.

He glanced away from the angel and licked his lips. "Well, yeah I mean, let's just say I can be freaky sometimes."

Cas looked at him with a slight furrow in his brow. "I'm not sure I completely understand why someone would think of this as sexual."

"Hey, don't knock it 'til you try it," Dean joked, using his usual tactic of humor to try to diffuse awkward situations. And talking BDSM to an angel was definitely high on the awkward scale.

"Are you suggesting I participate in this?" The angel walked closer to Dean, popping any personal bubble there might have been.

Dean leaned back a bit as he tried not to think of Castiel wearing tight leather pants, because damn that would be nice. "I mean, go for it if you think you'll be into it."

"Panda is the safe-word?" Castiel started walking closer to Dean, backing the other man into a wall.

Dean was about to nod. "Wait, I didn't mean try it with me!"

But Cas didn't seem to care, instead, Dean felt himself get wacked in the face with the paintbrush whip. The rubber tassels stung a bit, but luckily it wasn't leather or rope.

"Jeezus Cas!" Dean wasn't sure if he should stop his angel comrade, or just let him experiment. After all, it was probably safer for him to try it with Dean, who knew Cas' actual strength.

Cas pushed Dean hard up against the dirty wall, causing the breath to be knocked out of him. "Take your shirt off."

"Wow Cas, commands? You're a fast learner," Dean rasped, his lungs still spasming.

"Be quiet, and do as I tell you." Castiel struck Dean once with the whip again, harder this time, which caused Dean to quickly undo his tie and unbutton his shirt. He felt himself heat up as Cas' eyes travelled along his bare chest and back.

"Like what you see?" he couldn't help but ask.

Cas leaned in closer to him so their breaths were mingling, and said in a voice that sent heat straight to Dean's groin, "Your sarcasm needs to be punished."

Dean was sure Castiel was going to kiss him, and he wanted nothing more at that moment than to feel the angel's lips on his. Unfortunately Cas broke the space between him with a backhand to the face. Dean moaned as the force of the slap sent him to the ground. On his hands and knees, he felt the whip hit him a few more times, the tassels starting to hurt more with the determined force that Cas put behind each hit. Oh, God he was getting so hard.

Cas stopped and Dean didn't bother looking behind him to see what the angel was doing. But when he felt the warmth of skin pressing on his back, the only thing he cared about was the fact that Cas was shirtless and on top of him.

"You're enjoying this aren't you, Dean?" Cas' mouth was right on his ear and his breath tickled down Dean's neck. His voice was low with what Dean was sure was arousal, especially if the bulge digging into his lower back was anything to go by.

"Fuck, yes," Dean moaned, not caring that he sounded like a pussy, submissive bitch. His moan turned louder when teeth sunk into his earlobe, Cas' hot, wet tongue flicking on the flesh. Unfortunately, that sensation didn't last long enough, and Cas soon straightened up. The angel's erection pressed against Dean's ass and all the hunter wanted was to be fucked by this angel until he couldn't remember his name.

Instead, he felt the cool faux-silk of his tie slip around his neck, and a hand slid into his pants.

"Dammit Cas," Dean growled, but he couldn't get much else out because the tie around his neck tightened significantly. Cas started pumping at Dean's erection with his hand, and the sensations were increased by the pressure on his neck. He was so close; he could feel himself approaching the edge. Blackness started to cloud his vision, but the orgasm that approached was becoming more intense. A strangled mix of a moan and a gag escaped his throat. The tie loosened slightly and with one last stroke of Cas' hand Dean was coming. His arms slumped below him, and the only thing holding him up was Cas' hand still in his pants.

After Dean came down, Cas removed his hand, and then the tie around his neck. Dean wasn't sure if he was ready to stand yet, so he just looked up at the angel who was standing from his kneeling position. Cas brushed off his pants and picked up his previously discarded clothes.

The angel redressed himself, and looked down at Dean. "I think I understand now," he said simply.

Dean nodded and laughed. "Dude, did you even get off?" Castiel just looked at him. "Right, never mind." Dean stood up and looked for his shirt, because he was suddenly aware that they were in a slightly public place, and that the chief was still unconscious a few feet away.

Cas stood as Dean dressed himself.

Dean looked at the angel. "Is this going to be awkward now? Because I don't do well with awkward, onetime hook-up encounters."

Castiel just shrugged very slightly. "This was not just a onetime hook-up."

Dean looked down as he tried to redo his tie, and then looked back up to see that the angel had gone. Quietly, Dean left the club and went back to the hotel to change his soiled clothes. He tried not to hope that Cas was saying that they would be doing kinky stuff like that again. The angel probably just meant that they had to pretend it never happened. Hah, fuck that, that memory was better wank material than a premium membership on Busty Asian Beauties.

_**A/N:**_ _Woo! First Supernatural fic EVAH! I hope y'all like it. Let me know how I did please =]_


End file.
